


Safety to Consider For Sherlock During a Seizure

by afinecollector (orphan_account)



Series: Not Waving but Drowning [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Brotherly Love, Dates, Diary, Epilepsy, Family, Fit, Focal Seizure, Gen, Generalised Seizure, Hurt/Comfort, JME, Janz Syndrome, Journal, Juvenile Myoclonic Epilepsy, Love, Medical, Mycroft is a stellar big brother, Myoclonics, Myoclonus, Seizure, Seizures, Sherlock has Epilepsy, Sherlock is Epileptic, T/C Seizure, The Holmes' brothers, absence seizure, epileptic, fitting, fraternal love, h/c, ictal care, log, myoclonic jerks, post-ictal, postictal care, preictal care, tonic clonic, tonic clonic seizure, tonic-clonic seizure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/afinecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek in Mycroft's log, kept since Sherlock's diagnosis, explaining the origins of Sherlock's request for the floor when he seizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety to Consider For Sherlock During a Seizure

**Safety To ~~Cinsider~~ Consider For Sherlock During a Seizure.  
(or, a log of all the times Sherlock has hurt himself by not being in a safe position when a big seizure starts). **

 

06.20 - 1st April  
ALERT: Bang in the main bathroom  
Sherlock on the floor (Big one). Top lip cut, scratch on his right cheek.   
Incontinent. Vomited afterwards. 3 minutes.  
 ~~Get Mummy to convince Dad he needs an en suite?~~

 

00.30 - 6th May  
ALERT: Crying out  
Sherlock in the lounge, on the floor beside the coffee table (Big one), a bruise forming on left eyebrow and a small cut (lots of blood).  
Incontinent. No vomit. 3.5 minutes. 

 

03.10 - 18th May  
ALERT: Increased absence seizures, sudden stiffening  
Sherlock slipped off dining chair (Big one). Graze down his back, a large bruise above his buttocks.   
Incontinent.   
Long one - 5 minutes. 

 

11.00 - 10th June  
UNWITNESSED (at school)  
Big one - incontinent. Taken to the hospital.   
Graze down his back; cut to his chin, and bit his tongue.   
EEG, URINALYSIS, BGL. 

 

02.45 - 8th July  
My old room; no absences first (very strange). Sudden stiffening. Fell to the floor, hit his cheek on the foot of the bed (bruise forming)  
Lip bleeding, eye swollen (postictally), dizzy and nauseous.   
Big one. Incontinent. 5 minutes, 40 seconds.   
_why are they getting longer?_

 

08.30 - 28th July  
KITCHEN - breakfast together with Mummy and Dad.   
Lots of jerks, absent twice then began picking at his shirt, strange blinking.   
Mummy and I made him lie on the floor, used the seat cushion under his head. Confused and babbling. ~~Floor too hard?~~  
Big one. Long one - seven minutes. Incontinent, blue face (worse than usual - usually just his mouth). No injuries.   
Took him to the hospital - EEG fine. Medication upped. 

Lie him on the floor when absences/jerks are worse - could be an indicator of big one. Confusion and babbling "complex partial" or "aura". 

 

21.20 - 20th August  
ALERT: Increased jerks, 4 absences.   
Lay him down on the sofa (big one after 2 minutes of continuous jerks)  
Long one - seven minutes, twenty seconds. Rectal Diazepam at five minutes.   
Incontinent. Vomited.   
No injuries. 

 

09.25 - 3rd September  
At school - increased jerks; asked teaching assistant for help. (TA stated Sherlock said "I want the floor".)  
Big one - six minutes, no diazepam needed. No injuries.   
Incontinent. Mummy collected him. Very sleepy and confused postictally. Headache.  
 ~~Nappies at school - might save him from embarrassment?~~

 

13.20 - 23rd October  
 **Longer time between big ones...hope that that is a good thing?**  
At Granny's - ALERT: Increased jerks and absences.   
Had Sherlock lie on the sofa when he stopped walking in the lounge and shouted "floor please" - seizure began within seconds.   
Big one - five minutes. **No injuries**. Incontinent - Aunt Amanda lent him pyjama trousers from her step-son.   
He's asking to lie on the floor - I wonder if he has sensations or if he has just equated an increase in his manageable seizures with having a big one?  
Postictal headache and vomiting. Sleepier than usual, muscles very weak. Dad carried him to the car when we left. 

 

10.25 - 30 November  
At school - increased jerks started in the 2nd block bathroom; found by another student (thankfully not a frightful one); assisted Sherlock to the nurse's office.  
Jerks increased further and generalised after five minutes. Nurse stated Sherlock was agitated and requested to lie on the floor (did not like the raised sickbay bed).   
Big one - after eight minutes was given rectal diazepam, then 999 call; Status Epilepticus - continued seizure over ten minutes. ADMITTED -> EEG continued seizure activity. Incontinent - hospital staff affixed external catheter? - extreme headache postictally. Further Diazepam at the hospital.   
No physical injuries. 2 days in the hospital. Medication to be reviewed. 

~~I wish I was with him~~

 

09.50 - 23rd December  
ALERT: Sherlock came out of the bathroom, into my room, wanted to lie down - felt "funny" in his stomach. Jerks increased.   
Seizure started after 45 seconds - lasted three minutes. Big one.   
No incontinence. No injuries. 

 

TIME UNKNOWN - 10th February  
Unwitnessed at school; found lying on the floor in the library. Time lasted unknown.   
Postictal headache. No incontinence.   
No injuries.   
Sherlock told Mummy he felt funny and knew he needed to lie down so he didn't fall. 

 

12.15 - 5th June  
ALERT: Sherlock went into the house (was previously in the garden with Dad). Mummy stated he was confused and beginning to seize, but he said "It's going to happen...I need the floor."   
Six minutes. Incontinent. No injuries.


End file.
